150 Things I Will Not Do At HIVE
by Lord Sanguine
Summary: When Otto and friends decide to make a list of 150 Things which shouldn't be done at H.I.V.E. but decide to do them anyway, bad Things will happen. Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys remember me, yeah the guy who wrote that Percy Jackson Fic or maybe the guy who wrote that Skulduggery Pleasant Fic or maybe even that really annoying guy who bombarded you with reviews, or PM's. Either way it's me again and I'm writing a Fic for H.I.V.E. because the fandom is way too small for such a great book. Yes that means if you want to know when I'll update my other stories the answer is when I'm in the mood for that story.**

**This Fic will contain spoilers for Aftershock so if you haven't read it: Shame on you and you probably shouldn't read this. **

**SPOILERS**

**Ok from here on there will be spoilers, though has been warned.**

**This story is technically set after aftershock but Laura and Penny are at H.I.V.E. so it's a bit screwed up but hey you'll get over it. Onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Mark Walden, I do not own the H.I.V.E. series, any characters or locations from the series or anything else from the series. **

**Chapter 1:**

They had been sitting in Accommodation block 7 for four hours and were all bored out of their minds.

"This is boring," Shelby stated.

"Yeah, the lack of evil bad guys and shooting is rather boring," Otto replied.

"But what can we do," Laura asked.

"I have an idea," Otto said, "We've gotten in trouble for some of our ideas before but what if we broke 150 rules in one go. We make a list of 150 Things We're Not Allowed To Do At H.I.V.E. and then do them."

"I'm in Malpense," Shelby said.

"Me too," Laura added.

"I am not thinking this is a good Ja. I don't want another detention with the Colonel but I am being more bored," Franz said

"I guess that means I'm in too," Nigel agreed.

"Am I the only one here with morals," Wing asked.

"So is that a Yes," Shelby asked.

"I'm going to regret this but yes," Wing replied.

"Ok, we better start planning…" Otto said.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Good or Bad? Did I get the characters right or were they OOC? Do you want more or not? Yes most chapters will be longer. Review or I'll send violet after you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read or reviewed the first chapter. I just want to add, I shouldn't really get any anonymous reviews. I don't really like them because I can't P.M. you back or reply to any questions. There are only three reasons why you would leave an anonymous review.**

**You're a flamer/hater/bully who wants to spam a story with rubbish. **

**You're too damn lazy to login. Come on guys ten seconds.**

**You don't have an account. Get one, it's not that hard.**

**Ok. Now to a more related topic, I will probably update this story no more than once a week and probably less often because I'm drowning in Homework, assignments and Exams. I won't update next week because I will be at camp and there's no coverage there.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Mark Walden, I do not own the H.I.V.E. series, any characters or locations from the series or anything else from the series.**

**Chapter 2: **

**I will not poison Block and Tackle.**

Otto and Laura limped back to Otto's room, nursing their various injuries. When they opened the door and walked in, Wing looked at them with concern, "Block and tackle again," He asked about to get up.

"Yeah, don't bother they'll have left by now."

"You can't keep doing this," Wing replied looking mad, a rare occurrence, "It's the fifth time this week."

"I never said I would let them get away with this, I just think there are better ways of getting revenge," Otto said pulling out a syringe filled with a red liquid.

"What the hell is that Otto," Laura asked, "And if your revenge plan consists of dying their hair pink, I will kill you."

"Actually it's a bit more sophisticated than that, but we should probably get Shelby before I tell you the first master plan on the list," Otto said proudly.

"What's going on here, are you planning a Surprise party for me or something," Shelby asked as she strolled into the room.

"Actually we were just looking for you," Laura said.

"Otto, it seems has come up with a 'Plan' to get revenge on Block and tackle," Wing informed her.

"Ok, so what's the plan," Shelby asked.

"Well I've been working on it for a while, the plan is to use this," Otto said pointing to the syringe which was now on the table behind him, "On Block and Tackle."

"And what is the magic potion," Shelby asked.

"It's something I've been working on for a while, it's a personalised aphrodisiac," Otto explained.

"And in English, that would be…," Shelby asked.

"Well put simply it will make someone fall in love with someone for a short period of time," Otto said.

"So you're suggesting we take said mixture, get Block and Tackle to consume it and then they will fall in love with each other," Laura questioned.

"Yes, by combining their D.N.A. with the aphrodisiac I can make them fall in love with each other," Otto said.

"Yes, but personally I would prefer not to be the one who has to get them to consume the 'potion'," Shelby added.

"Yes, that's why we have this," Otto said pulling what looked like a mosquito out of his pocket, "We put the potion in this and get it to inject them with it."

"Yes, that does seem preferable to the alternative," Wing commented.

**Next Day:**

Otto, Wing, Laura and Shelby sat at their usual table during breakfast, when Nigel and Franz came over. "Block And Tackle were acting a bit weird," Nigel said.

"Ja they be hugging," Franz added.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Got any ideas send them in. Review or I'll send Cypher's robotic assassins after you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry Guys, it's been a while but between my exams, assignments and homework I'm surprised I got this chapter out at all. I was inspired by a great story 101 things Otto must not do, written by invaderpanda13, it's really funny and a great read. Funnily enough that story idea came from this story so technically I inspired myself, that's just how awesome I am. Onto the story…**

**Disclaimer: I am not Mark Walden, I do not own the H.I.V.E. series, any characters or locations from the series or anything else from the series.**

**Chapter 3:**

**2. I will not let Otto bring an Animal to H.I.V.E.**

Otto was in his accommodation block working on his laptop when Wing walked by and glanced at the screen.

"eBay," Wing asked confused looking at the screen on Otto's laptop.

"Yeah, I was looking for some stuff to make life more interesting at H.I.V.E.," Otto replied.

"I'm not sure eBay ships to H.I.V.E." Wing commented.

"I have my ways, don't worry" Otto said.

"What are you getting anyway?" Wing asked

"Well that's a surprise," Otto said mysteriously.

**Next week: **

"The package should be arriving soon," Otto said seeming rather excited.

"Will you tell us what it is yet," Shelby asked. Otto had spent the past week going in about the special package.

"No."

"You're no fun," Shelby replied

"I know."

The four of them continued on towards the hanger bay unnoticed.

When they reached the doors they were met by Professor Pike, "Ah Otto, Wing, Shelby and Laura would you mind helping me with some of these boxes."

"No problems," Otto said running straight to a shipping container which looked like a piece of Swiss cheese because it was covered in holes.

"Can you give me a hand guys, "Otto asked

The others ran over and the four of them began to wheel the trolley on which the container was placed. They walked out of the hangar bay and down a couple of corridors when Otto stopped suddenly and wheeled the trolley into an empty room.

"How do you plan on getting whatever is in here to your room," Laura asked.

"I don't know," Otto replied, "But it's better than standing outside my accommodation block with a shipping container. That's rather conspicuous."

"If we get caught because of this plan, I will-" Selby began before she was interrupted by what seemed like stamping coming from the shipping container.

"Shelby, if you wouldn't mind unlocking the container," Otto enquired.

Shelby took a couple of steps forward towards the shipping container. It appeared to have an ordinary padlock. Shelby took out a lock-pick and within seconds the padlock was open.

Otto strode forward and grabbed the latch on the container pulling the door of the container open to find a black curtain hanging at the front of the container blocking its contents.

"Who puts a curtain in a shipping cont-" Began Laura when she was interrupted by a pony trotting out of the shipping container.

**Author's Note: I know not the funniest of chapter but I wanted to post something. I'll try and post a couple more times during the school holidays when I still have time because I get rather busy when school's on. Please review or I'll send Overlords weird electric spheres after you.**


End file.
